Age of Steel
by ponylkb
Summary: Lumic's army of Cybermen is on the rise, and with more and more people being converted by the hour, time is of the essence. The gang are reduced to fugitives as they roam the streets of parallel London trying to rid the Earth of Cybermen as the age of steel begins.
1. Chapter 1

The Cybermen were surrounding them. Their arms were out ready for the deletion. Suddenly the Doctor pulled something out of his pocket and held it out. Whatever it was it was powerful as a bright burst of golden energy burst out of it, striking the closest Cyberman square in the head before spreading to the other Cybermen, disintegrating each of them.

"What the hell was that?" Rickey asked.

"No time run!" The Doctor shouted as the remaining Cybermen closed in. The sound of a horn suddenly sounded as Mrs Moore raced up in the preacher's van.

"Everybody in!" She shouted out of the open window. As everyone ran for the van, however, Pete tried to run back to the house.  
"I've gotta go back! My wife's in there!" He said, sounding desperate as the Doctor stopped him.

"Anyone inside that house is dead! If you wanna help then don't let her die for nothing! You've gotta come with us right now!" The Doctor told him before following as Pete tore himself away from the house and towards the van. The Doctor stopped again as he saw Rose was frozen, looking at the house. "Rose she's not your mother" He told her quietly.

"I know" She replied before they both ran to the van.

"Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Mrs Moore shouted as they scrambled into the back of the van as it raced off and away from the advancing Cybermen.

Inside the Tyler's house Jackie was still hiding in the basement as the Cybermen continued to search for people. Peeping around the doorway she saw one of the terrifying robots in the basement with her, but thankfully walking away. Then without warning another Cyberman walked through the nearest doorway to her. It then turned to face her. Panicking Jackie slammed the door in front of her shut.

The preacher's van was now travelling on the quieter roads of London.

"What was that thing?" Rickey, who'd turned around to face the back compartment from where he was sat in the drivers cabin, asked the Doctor, who was sat in the back.

"Little bit of technology from my home" The Doctor replied as he held the small light which was the last remaining working part of the Tardis.

"It's stopped glowing, has it ran out?" Mickey, who was sat next to the Doctor, asked worryingly.

"It's on a revitalising loop it'll recharge and wake up in about four hours" The Doctor replied as he pocketed the small power cell.

"Right so we don't have a weapon any more?" Rickey enquired.

"Yeah we've got weapons, might not work on those metal things but there good enough to work on men like him" Jake, who was next to Rickey, spat as he glared at Pete.  
"Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?" Rose retaliated, sitting next to Pete.

"Oh you know laid out a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lumic in charge" Jake told her sarcastically.

"If I was part of all that do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete retaliated.

"Maybe your plan went wrong? Maybe your lying?" Rickey told him.

"He's not lying" Peter, who was sat next to Mickey, suddenly spoke up.

"How the hell do you know!?" Jake asked, sounding angry.

"People's heartbeats increase when they lie" Peter replied with a shrug, leaving all but the Doctor, Rose and Mickey looking confused at how he could tell, or rather hear this.

"All the same Pete Tyler's been working for the Lumic since twenty point five" Rickey said, causing Rose, the Doctor, Mickey and Peter to look at Pete in surprise.

"Is that true?" Rose asked him quietly.

"Tell them Mrs M" Rickey said when Pete failed to answer.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information, Lumic's private files, his South American operations the lot, secret broadcasts twice a week" Mrs Moore told them as she drove the van.

"Broadcasts from Gemini?" Pete asked causing the preacher's to look both surprised and suspicious.

"And how do you know that?" Rickey asked him angrily.

"I'm Gemini! That's me! Encrypted wave length six five seven using binary nine that's the only reason I was working for Lumic! To get information" Pete snapped back.

"Well you would say that you could of course be..." Jake began to say as if to test his cover.

"He's not lying!" Peter told them again.

"Yeah so you say! Who are you anyway? Your the one who chased our van earlier when we gassed you" Rickey said.

"Yes I never thanked you for that, Peter Argent" Peter said with a slight glare as he remembered the preachers smoke chocking him.

"I thought I was broadcasting to the security services not Scooby Doo and the gang, they've even got the van" Pete said, sounding pessimistic.

"No the preachers know what their doing Rickey said he's London's most wanted" Mickey told him.

"Yeah, that's not exactly..." Rickey began to say.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked.

"I'm London's most wanted for, parking tickets" Rickey admitted, causing the Doctor, Rose and Peter to grin as Mickey looked disappointed whilst Pete sighed with worry. "Yeah but they were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere that's me" Rickey added quickly in defence.

"Good policy I'd do much the same I'm the Doctor by the way" The Doctor introduced himself.

"And I'm Rose" Rose added.

"Even better that's the name of my dog, still at least I've got the catering staff on my side" Pete said sarcastically.

"I knew you weren't a traitor" Rose told him.

"Why's that then?" He asked as Rose momentarily met the Doctor's eye.

"I just did" She replied.

"They took my wife" Pete said after moment.

"She might still be alive" Rose tried to reassure.

"That's even worse cause that's what Lumic does he takes the living and turns them into those machines" Pete said grimly.

"Cybermen they're called Cybermen" The Doctor told him. "And I'd take those ear pods off if I were you" He added as Pete took his out and handed them over. The Doctor then used the Sonic Screwdriver to shut them off. "You never know Lumic could be listening but he's overreached himself, he's still just a business man and he's just assassinated the president" He said. "All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities cause I promise you this ends tonight!" He added determinedly as he turned to face Rickey and Jake.

In Lumic's office he was addressing his creations.

"My everlasting children, tell me? How does it feel?" He asked the Cybermen.

"We feel nothing" One of them replied.

"But in your mind? What do you think?" Lumic asked.

"We think the same we are uniformed" It replied.

"But you think of what?" Lumic asked.

"We think of the humans we think of their difference and their pain they suffer in the skin they must be upgraded" The Cyberman told him.  
"Excellent! Then let's begin!" Lumic said. "Computer identify John Lumic activate ear pod primary sequence" He told the screen which began running a program.

"Please state area of activation?" A robotic voice asked.

"The city of London! I've just declared independence" Lumic said gleefully. "Begin transmission!" He ordered. All across London everyone stopped what they were doing as their ear pods started bleeping and flashing. Jackie was among them as she stepped out of the cellar cupboard she'd been hiding in and as she walked past the waiting Cybermen and up the stairs. The population of London were also all hypnotised into walking all in the same direction. "You will come to me my new children, the immortal ones" Lumic said to himself.

Some people, however, were not affected by the ear pods including the news reporter who hosted the mobile phone broadcasts.

"The city of London had been sealed off there are reports of an army an army of metal men! All citizens should remove their ear pods! I repeat all citizens should remove their ear pods! London has been placed under marshal law! If your hearing this stay in your homes I repeat stay in your homes!" He reported urgently.

At Battersea Power Station Mr Crane's ear pods were beginning to take over his mind as they crackled. But before they could Mr Crane yanked them out of his ears.

"Oh no you don't!" He hissed as he pocketed them.

Having reached the city and left the van the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Peter, Pete and the preachers had found the hypnotised population.

"What the hell!?" Mrs Moor said.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as they stared at the zombie like people.

"It's the ear pods Lumic's taking control" The Doctor answered.

"Can't we just I don't know? Take them off?" Rose asked as she went over to a man and was about to pull his ear pods out.

"Don't!" The Doctor told her, grabbing her arm and pulling it away. "It'll cause a brain storm" He explained. "Human race your such an intelligent lot but your aren't half susceptible, give anyone the chance to take control and you submit sometimes I think you like it? Easy life hey?" He added.

"Come and see!" Jake suddenly called as he and Rickey stood at a street corner. Running over and peeping round they all saw groups of Cybermen stood among the hypnotised people.

"Where they all going?" Peter asked.

"I don't know Lumic must have a base of operations" The Doctor replied, turning to Pete.

"Battersea that's where he was building his prototypes" Pete answered.

"Why's he doing it?" Rose asked.

"He's dying this all started out as a way of prolonging life, to keep the brain alive at any cost" Pete explained.

"Thing is though I've seen Cybermen before haven't I?" Rose asked the Doctor. "The head those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum" She reminded him.

"There are Cybermen in our universe, they started on an ordinary world just like this then swarmed across the galaxy this lot are a parallel version starting from scratch right here on Earth" The Doctor explained.

"What are you on about?" Pete asked, sounding confused.

"Never mind that! Come on we need to get out of the city" Rickey said as a group of Cybermen could be seen coming down the street towards them. "Mrs Moor you look after that lot," He said, pointing to the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Peter and Pete. "Jake distract them," He then said, pointing to the advancing Cybermen "Go right I'll go left we'll meet back at Bridge Street move!" He ordered as he and Jake took off in separate directions.

"I'm going with him" Mickey told Rose as they shared a brief kiss before he ran off after Rickey.

"Come on let's go!" Mrs Moor encouraged as she, the Doctor, Rose, Peter and Pete began running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rickey and Mickey were sprinting through London's backstreets and alleyways.

"Which way? I don't know where we are" Mickey asked as he stumbled to a halt and caught his breath.

"Did they see us? I bet they saw us" Rickey said as he too stopped.

"Do they know where we are? I bet they've got satellites" Mickey said.

"I bet they saw us in the dark" Rickey said.  
"They know where we are" They both said simultaneously and turned to face each other.

"I don't get it with you? You are exactly like me!" Rickey snarled at his duplicate.

"I don't know I recon your braver" Mickey said.

"Oh yeah ten times, still your friends aren't bad I'll give you that" Rickey admitted.

"Yeah they aren't, I just tag along behind" Mickey said.  
"Well then your not that bad" Rickey told him.

"You think?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah I suppose" Rickey admitted. Suddenly they heard the stomping footsteps of the Cybermen and turned to see a group of them approaching.  
"Cybermen" Mickey said.

"Split up" They then both said simultaneously before running off in opposite directions.

Having been cornered by different groups of Cybermen the Doctor, Rose, Peter, Pete and Mrs Moor had hidden themselves behind some industrial bins. Rose was gripping Pete's hand whilst Mrs Moor and Peter both had their handguns out and ready to fire as they heard the Cybermen draw closer. When they were right next to the bins, so close that their shadows could be seen, the Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at them and pressed a button. The Cybermen suddenly backed off and began marching away. When they'd gone the group stood up and quickly began running off in the opposite direction.

At Battersea the closest hypnotised population of London, including Jackie Tyler, were entering the building as Lumic's plan came into action.

Running for his life Rickey nearly ran into a group of Cybermen as he ran from another and had to double back on himself and ran down an alleyway. Half way down it, however, was a tall chain link fence. Rattling it in frustration for a moment he then began climbing it just as Mickey arrived on the other side of it.

"Come on!" Mickey shouted, seeing the Cybermen were only meters away from Rickey. But they were too close as one grabbed hold of Rickey's ankle and deleted him. For a moment Rickey clung to the fence as he screamed in pain but then fell to the floor with a thump as Mickey screamed out. A sudden silence fell as Mickey looked at Rickey's body that was lying at the feet of the Cybermen that had halted owing to the fence. Mickey then stared the one that had killed Rickey right in the eye socket before he gave a little sniff and walked away.

In Lumic's office Mr Crane was being escorted in by two Cybermen.

"This one is unprogramed" One of the Cybermen informed Lumic.

"Mr Crane I thought you were one of the faithful?" Lumic asked.

"Oh that I am sir, my ear pods must have malfunctioned for which I apologise, if I might?" Mr Crane replied, indicating the floor just in front of Lumic, who nodded in agreement. "I'd like to request a full upgrade I've seen the future and it's copyright Cyber Industries sign me up" Mr Crane added.

"A willing volunteer?" Lumic questioned.

"You've known me a long time sir, quite a team you and I've been with you all the way but believe me sir, knowing you so well I know exactly what to do" Mr Crane told him. Suddenly he ran forward and yank out the life support wires on Lumic's wheelchair.  
"No! No!" Lumic gasped as vital supports were being cut off as Mr Crane destroyed his wheelchair.

"Help me!" Lumic cried to the Cybermen. One stomped forward and swiftly threw Mr Crane across the room.

"Die you...!" Mr Crane hissed as he tried to sit up and lunch for Lumic again but didn't get far as a Cyberman came over and swiftly deleted him. But the damage had been done as Lumic struggled to stay alive.

"Help me!" He cried.

"You are in pain we can remove pain forever" One of the Cybermen said.

"No! Not yet! I'm not ready" Lumic gasped.

"We will give you immortality" The Cyberman told him.

"I've told you I will upgrade only with my last breath!" Lumic shouted as best he could. But the Cyberman walked around to the back of his wheelchair.

"Then breath no more" It said as it pressed the logo on it's chest. Lumic's wheelchair began to move on it's own.

"No! I command you! No!" Lumic shouted as his wheelchair took him away whilst the Cybermen followed behind.

Jake came running up to the Doctor and the others.

"I ran past the river you should have seen it! The whole city's on the march! Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames" He informed them just as a figure came running down the street at them.

"Here he is" Jake said cheerily when he saw who he though it was. Mickey stopped a short distance from them. "Which one are you?" Jake asked him.

"I'm sorry the Cybermen he couldn't..." Mickey said but trailed off as he began tearing up.

"Are you Rickey?" Jake asked desperately. "Are you Rickey!?" He shouted when Mickey failed to answer.

"Mickey that's you isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" He replied before Rose ran over and hugged him. "He tried he was running there was too many of them..." Mickey then tried to explain to Jake who turned away, unable to look at him.

"Shut it!" Jake snapped as he struggled to keep the tears down.

"There's was nothing..." Mickey tried to say.  
"I said just shut it! Don't even talk about him! Your nothing you are! Nothing!" Jake shouted.

"We can morn him when London is safe for now we move on" The Doctor calmly told him.

Reaching the river bank opposite Battersea Power Station where Lumic's zeppelin was parked on the roof the Doctor, Rose, Peter, Mickey, Jake and Mrs Moore planned on what to do next.

"The whole of London's been sealed off and the entire population been taken inside that place to be converted" The Doctor said as they all stood on a grassy bank and looked at the building.

"We've got to get in there and shut it down" Peter said determinedly.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh I'll think of something" The Doctor said.

"Your just making this up as you go along?" Mickey told him.

"Yeap" The Doctor replied. "But I do it brilliantly" He added.

Using Mrs Moore's laptop they soon we looking at a 3D model of the building.

"That's the stigmatic of the old factory but look, cooling tunnels underneath the plant big enough to walk through" Mrs Moor said as the model showed underground tunnels running all around the factory.

"We go under and then into the control centre" The Doctor guessed.

"There's another way in" Pete suddenly said. "Through the front door" He added when everyone looked to him. "If they've taken Jackie for upgrading that's how she'll get in" He guessed.

"We can't just go strolling up!" Jake told him.

"Well we could, with these" Mrs Moor said as she produced two sets of ear pods from her bag. "Fake ear pods, dead no signal, but put them on and the Cybermen would mistake you from one of the crowd" She explained as the Doctor examined them.

"Then that's my job" Pete said.

"You'd have to show no emotion, none at all, any sign of emotion would give you away" The Doctor told him.

"How many pairs have you got?" Peter asked.

"Just the two sets" Mrs Moor replied.

"Right, then I'll go with Pete," Peter said as he turned to look at him. "It'll be dangerous and you'll need someone trained and armed to get you in and both you and Jackie out" He added.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

"She doesn't but it doesn't mean she's not important to anyone else" Peter told him, glancing at Rose momentarily.

"Peter you can't..." The Doctor began to say.

"It's fine, no emotions right? I spent years hiding much bigger things, I'm sure I can do it again for one night" Peter told him confidently.

"It's not that, the Cybermen will register you as none human and delete you for it" The Doctor told him.

"What he's...?" Jake began to say but the Doctor held up a hand to stop him as Peter nodded in understanding.

"I'll do it then, if that's the best way of finding Jackie" Rose volunteered as she turned to Pete.

"But..." Pete began to protest.

"We haven't got time" She told him. "Doctor, I'm going with him and that's that"She then told the Doctor determinedly.  
"No stopping you is there?" He asked.

"Nope" She replied as he threw her a pair of ear pods.  
"Tell you what, we can take out the ear pods at the same time, give people their minds back so then they don't walk into that place like sheep" The Doctor then told everyone. "Jakey boy" He indicated to Jake as he stared walking a little further up the bank as Jake followed him. "Lumic's transmitting the control signal it must be from over there" He told him as he pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the factory. A beeping noise sounded as red lights lit up at the front of Lumic's zeppelin. "There is is, on the zeppelin you see? Great big transmitter, good thing Lumic likes showing off" The Doctor said as they saw it. "Reckon you can take it out?" He asked Jake.

"Consider it done" He replied as they ran back over to the other.

"Mrs Moor? Peter? Care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" The Doctor asked as he reached them.

"The dark cold creepy tunnels in there? Yeah why not" Peter replied with a smile.

"Yes how could I refuse a trip down there" Mrs Moor agreed.

"We attack on three sides, above between below, get to the control centre we shut down the conversion machines" The Doctor then said to everyone.

"What about me?" Mickey asked from where he stood on his own a short distance away.

"Mickey," The Doctor said, sounding as though he'd only remembered he was there. "You can er...," He began to say.

"What stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? Na those days are over! I'm going with Jake" Mickey told him determinedly as he walked over to Jake.

"I don't need you idiot!" Jake snapped at him.

"I'm not an idiot! You got that!" Mickey shouted back. "I'm a friend to help" He then told him.

"Whatever" Jake muttered as he began walking off as Mickey began following him.

"Mickey" The Doctor called to him. Mickey paused and turned back around. "Good luck" He told him.  
"You too, Peter look after him?" He said.

"You got it" Peter replied with a nod.

"Rose I'll see you later" Mickey then said.

"Yeah you better" She told him.

"If we survive this we'll see you back at the Tardis" The Doctor then told Mickey.

"That's a promise" He replied before running after Jake. Turning back for a moment he saw the Doctor and Rose exchange a hug as the Doctor wished her good luck before he turned back around and carried on walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

As the hatch was opened moonlight spilled down into the tunnel, illuminating the ladder leading down into it. Mrs Moor was the first to climb down, followed by the Doctor and the Peter.

"It's freezing" Mrs Moor said.

"Any sign of a light switch?" The Doctor asked as he looked around at the darkness.

"Oh honestly you two don't half complain," Peter said, unaffected by the cold and able to see in the dark due to his wolf side. "I can see I'll lead the way" He told them.

"I don't know how you can? I can't see a thing but I've got these" Mrs Moor said as she produced three of head torches from her bag. "A device for every occasion" She added as she handed one to the Doctor and tried to hand one to Peter who refused it.

"I'm good" He told her.

"You can really see in the dark?" She asked him, sounding as though nothing could surprise her after tonight.

"Yeah" Peter simply replied. Mrs Moor just shrugged and put her own head torch on as she placed the third one back in her bag.

"Haven't got a hotdog in there have you? I'm starving" The Doctor joked to Mrs Moor, indicating her bag.

"Of all the things to wish for" Mrs Moor chuckled.

"I know it's the Cybermen of meat but it's tasty" The Doctor joked as Mrs Moor rummaged in her bag.

"Proper torch as well" She said, producing two small torches and handing one to the Doctor whilst keeping one for herself.

"All ready?" Peter asked as he drew out his gun and readied it. "Lets see where we are" He added as he led the way into the darkness. Rounding a corner, however, he suddenly gasped, jumped back and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself making any more noise. Only when the Doctor and Mrs Moor shine their torches in front of them did they see what Peter had seen. A long line of Cybermen were stood against the wall ahead of them

"All ready converted just put on ice, come on" The Doctor said calmly as walked over to one and tapped it on the head. "Lets go slowly" He said as they carefully walked down the line of Cybermen. "Keep an eye out for trip systems" The Doctor warned as he and Mrs Moor kept their torches on the Cybermen whilst Peter held his gun ready to fire.

On one of the main roads leading up to the factor a group of Cybermen were escorting some of the hypnotised people towards the conversion machines. Following them from behind the various objects littering the grounds around the factory Rose and Pete took shelter behind a large wooden crate as they observed for a moment.  
"Just put them on, no emotion" Pete repeated the Doctor instructions. "No signs nothing ok?" He asked her as they put in the fake ear pods.

"Don't worry we can do it" Rose replied.

"We could die in here why you doing this?" Pete asked her.

"Lets just say I'm doing this for my mum and dad" Rose replied. "Right lets go" She added before they stood up and walked up to the line of hypnotised people as calmly and as unemotionally as they could. Pete gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze before they joined the line and pretended to be part of the crowd as they walked into the factory.

Jake and Mickey had reached the roof where Lumic's zeppelin was tethered. Two guards and large spotlights blocked their way but the shelter of large metal containers allowed them to sneak up to it.

"Two guards we can take them" Jake whispered to Mickey as they glanced round at the two men.

"Don't kill them" Mickey said.

"Who put you in charge?" Jake snarled.

"If you kill them what's the difference between you and the Cybermen?" Mickey reminded him. Jake considered for a moment.

"Well I suppose we can use this" He said, taking out two small bottles of liquid from out of his pocket.

"It's Menetox?" Mickey guessed.

"Bit stronger than that, one of Mrs Moors little tricks, should knock them out" Jake said with a grin. "Three two one," He whispered before they ran out from their cover and sprinted behind the two men who were stood either side of the metal staircase leading up to the zeppelin's door. Each taking one of the men from behind they quickly administered a few drops into their mouths, knocking them out cold.

"There's gotta be more guards on board" Mickey said.

"Then lets go get them" Jake said confidently before they climbed up the staircase to the door.

In the cooling tunnels below the factory the Doctor, Peter and Mrs Moor where still walking down the line of Cybermen.

"How'd you get in this then? Rattling along with the preachers" The Doctor asked Mrs Moor.

"Oh I use to be ordinary, worked at Cyber Industries nine to five till one day I find something I'm not suppose to, a file on mainframe, all I did was read it then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night, life on the run and then I find the preachers, they needed a techie so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything" She replied.

"What about Mr Moor?" The Doctor asked.

"Well he's not called Moor, I got that from a book, Mrs Moor, it's safer not to use real names" Mrs Moor explained. "But he thinks I'm dead, it was the only way to keep him safe, him and the kids" She said quietly. "What about you two? Got any family or...?" She then asked.

"The works, mum dad little sister" Peter replied. "Family guards," He added with a grin.  
"Rich are they?" Mrs Moor asked curiously.  
"Inherited position" Peter replied.

Do you see them?" Mrs Moor then asked.

"Yeah, bit of a long gap the last time but more often recently" He replied casually.

"What about you Doctor? Any family?" Mrs Moor asked.

"Oh who needs family? I've got Rose Mickey and Peter here not to mention the whole world on my shoulders" He added, giving Peter a quick pat on the shoulder. "Go on then? What's your real name?" He then asked her.

"Anguilla Price, don't tell a soul" She replied.

"Not a word" He replied as they carried on walking. What none of them noticed, however, was a small box on the wall that had on it a small light which started flashing red after they walked past it. The Cyberman standing next to it moved it's head in their direction. This had triggered an alarm in Lumic's zeppelin where a Cyberman was motoring a screen.  
"Alert in decode six" It said as another Cyberman came and stood next to it.

"Awaken the army" It said. Down in the cooling tunnels the Doctor, Peter and Mrs Moor was walking past the endless line of Cybermen when one of the dreaded robots clenched a hand.

"Doctor that one just moved!" Peter whispered harshly as he pointed to it. The Doctor looked at the indicated Cybermen.

"It's just the torchlight, keep going come on" He reassured. Suddenly a very robotic hissing noise was heard as another Cyberman turned it's head towards them. "They're waking up! Run!" The Doctor shouted as they began running down the tunnel, trying to beat the Cybermen as they woke up along the line. Coming to another ladder and roof hatch the Doctor climbed up first so that he could open the hatch with the Sonic Screwdriver. Scrambling up as the Cybermen came marching after them they only just escaped their clutches as the Cybermen also climbed the ladder before the hatch was closed on them by the Doctor and Peter before the Docker locked it again.

"Oh good teamwork!" He said, panting from the run.

"Close call though" Mrs Moor said, also panting.

"Next time I say there's something moving in the dark, trust the guy with the night vision" Peter added jokingly to the Doctor as he too caught his breath.

In the main factory Cybermen were stood all around as the hypnotised people as they walked past them.

"Units upgrading now six thousand five hundred repeat six thousand five hundred" A Cyberman announced over a speaker as Rose and Pete joined the main line of hypnotised people. Down one of the corridors a Cyberman suddenly stepped in front of Rose's path and held an arm out in front of her.

"You will wait" It ordered her before marking off.

"You ok?" Pete whispered to her as soon as he Cyberman was gone.

"No" She replied as she watched a line of hypnotised people walk up to large circular metal pods. As the door closed the sound of drilling was heard as large menacing cutting tools on top of the pod dropped down into it. After a few short minutes the people who had walked into the pods walked out as Cybermen.

"Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asked Rose as she risked looking around. One of the Cybermen noticed this and stomped over.

"You are Pete Tyler confirm? You are Pete Tyler?" It asked Pete.

"Confirm" Peter replied.

"I recognise you I went first my name was Jacqueline Tyler" It said.  
"No!" Rose gasped.

"What!" Pete cried.

"They are unprogrammed, restrain" The Cyberman that was Jackie ordered.

"Your lying! Your not her! Your not my Jackie!" Pete shouted as he lunched for it as he and Rose where help by other Cybermen.  
"Now I am Cyberform but I was Jacqueline Tyler" The Cyberman replied.

"But you can't be, not her" Rose said quietly.

"Her brain is inside this body" It replied.

"Jacks I came to save you!" Pete told it.

"This man worked with Cyber Industries to create our species, he will be rewarded by force take them to Cyber control" It ordered before marching away, leaving Pete and Rose to be dragged away by the other Cybermen.

"They killed her" Rose said. "They just took her and killed her!" She added in shock.

"Maybe there's a chance? I don't know? Maybe we can reverse it?" Pete asked.

"There's nothing we can do" Rose told him.  
"But of she remembers...?" Pete began to ask but then looked back at the sea of Cybermen. "Where is she? Which was it? Which one was her?" He asked.

"They all look the same" Rose stated.

Having knocked out all the guards on board Lumic's zeppelin Jake and Mickey had reached Lumic's office.  
"Nice one! Nobody's home" Jake said as he saw the empty office. "Find the transmitter controls" He told Mickey.

"What do they look like?" He asked.

"Well I don't know! They might have transmitter controls written in big red letters! Just look" Jake snapped at him as they looked around. Heading around a dividing wall they saw the large old fashioned steering wheel of the zeppelin. Turning around, however, Mickey jump back and gasped as he saw a Cyberman standing in a crook in the wall. "Cyberman!" Jake cried as he pointed his gun at it. But it didn't move. Cautiously going over to it Jake found a light switch which turned on spotlights overhead the robot. After a moment Mickey also came over and took a closer look.  
"It's dead, I don't think it was ever alive" He said as he tapped it on the head. A hollow noise sounded. "It's empty, no brain it's just a robot suit, it's just for display" He confirmed.

"Ok, transmitter" Jake said after a moment before they walked away from it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor, Peter and Mrs Moor were still in the cooling tunnels, though this one was lit up and had a lack of Cybermen. That was until one suddenly stepped into view from a adjoining passageway.

"You are not upgraded" It said.

"Yeah well upgrade this" Peter told it as he brought up his gun and shot it through the chest. Unlike the one he'd shot earlier that had dropped down immediately this one stood yelling for a moment as blue electric coursed round it, something having obviously short circuiting due to the shot, before it crumpled to the ground.

"Nice weapon" Mrs Moor said to Peter as he stowed it back in it's sheath as they walked over to it.

"Now lets see what we got, know your enemy" The Doctor said as he crouched down besides it and began unlocking the central plate in the Cyberman's chest with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Got a logo on the front, Lumic's turning them into a brand" He added as the crest plate popped off. Inside was lit up in a bright blue light whilst the chest plate had a large metal bulge attached to it. "Heart of steel" The Doctor commented as he threw it aside. "But look," He said as he dug it hand into the hole left open in the Cyberman's chest and pulled out a strand of a white slimy substance.

"That stinks, it's flesh isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yeap, central nervous system, artificially grown and then throw into the suit so it responds like a living thing, well, it was a living thing" The Doctor explained. "Oh but look, emotional inhibitor" He added, pointing out a small black box. "Stops them feeling anything" He said.  
"But why?" Mrs Moor asked.

"Still got a human brain, imagine it's reaction if it could see itself, realise itself inside this thing, they'd go insane" The Doctor replied.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human?" Mrs Moor said quietly.

"Because they have too" The Doctor replied.

"Why am I cold?" The Cyberman suddenly asked, making them all jump back in fright.

"It's still alive? I though I killed it" Peter said, his hand going to bring his gun out again but Mrs Moor held back his arm.

"It can feel" She said as they all looked down at it.

"The shot broke the inhibitor," The Doctor said. "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry" He then told the Cyberman.

"Why so cold?" It asked.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked it.

"Sally, Sally Phelan" It replied.

"Your a woman?" Mrs Moor asked it.  
"Where's Gareth?" Sally's Cyberman form asked.

"Who's Garath?" Mrs Moor asked softly.

"He can't see me, it's unlucky the night before" Sally replied.

"Your getting married?" Mrs Moor asked.

"I'm cold I'm so cold" Sally replied.

"It's all right, you sleep now Sally just go to sleep" The Doctor said quietly as he held the Sonic against her open chest and used it to turn off her systems for good. For a moment they all stayed where they were crouched besides her in silence before Peter, who looked horrified and guilt ridden for having shot her, stood up and walked away a little and stood with his back to them. The Doctor shared a sympathetic glance with Mrs Moor before he walked over to him. "Lumic did this not you" He told him gently as he rested a hand on his shoulder. After a moment Peter nodded, though he still looked guilty.

"Yeah, and he'll pay for it, next thing I shoot is going to be him" He said determinedly as he looked the Doctor in the eye as they turned back to face Mrs Moor, who was still crouched besides the dead Cyberman.

"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing" The Doctor said after a moment as he seemed to realise something. "Cause that's the key! The emotional inhibitor! If we could find the code it the cancellation code then feed it through the system and into every Cyberman's head they'd realise what they are" He said.

"And what happens then?" Mrs Moor asked.

"I think it would kill them" The Doctor replied. "Can we do that?" He asked after a moment.

"It would be a mercy" Peter said quietly.

"We've got to," Mrs Moor agreed. "Before they kill everyone else, there's no choice Doctor it's got to be done" She added as she stood up and took a step back from dead Cyberman right into the reach of another one that was stood half hidden by a passageway wall. Mrs Moor only had time to gasp as the Cyberman grabbed her shoulder from behind and deleted her before she dropped down dead to the floor.

"No! You didn't have to kill her!" The Doctor shouted at it.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system, you are an unknown upgrade" It told the Doctor as two more Cybermen appeared at both ends of the corridors and closed in on him and Peter. The Cyberman then looked to Peter. "Sensors detect multiple biological forms, you are an unknown upgrade" It told him. "You will be taken for analysis" It then told them both as the Doctor and Peter were trapped on either side of the two Cybermen and were forced to follow them.

In Lumic's zeppelin Mickey had found the transmitter controls.

"The transmitter controls are sealed behind here" He told Jake, indicating the black box.

"We'll crash the zeppelin then" He replied.  
"With us inside it?" Mickey asked.

"We'll set it to automatic and then just leg it, lets have a look" Jake replied as he walked over to the controls beside the steering wheel. Typing at the keyboard for a moment he encountered a problem.

"It's locked, there's got to be an override" He said, looking up at the screen.

"Let me have a go I'm good with computers trust me" Mickey said as he took over and began typing on the keyboard himself. As he typed, however, both he and Jake were unaware of the small red light flashing on the side of the control panel as the Cyberman in the room began to wake up.

The Doctor and Peter had been escorted to Lumic's office where they spotted a pair of familiar faces.

"We've been captured Peter but don't worry Rose and Pete are still out there they can rescue us, oh well never mind" The Doctor said jokingly as they walked over to them. "You ok?" He asked Rose, who was stood against a control panel whilst Pete was sat on a chair next to her.

"Yeah," Rose replied but then paused for a moment. "But they got Jackie" She told them.

"We were too late Lumic killed her" Pete said quietly.

"So where is he?" The Doctor then asked loudly as he looked around the room. "The famous Mr Lumic? Don't we get a chance to meet our lord and master?" He asked the Cybermen scattered around the room.

"He had been upgraded" One of the Cybermen replied.

"So he's just like you?" The Doctor asked it.

"He is superior, the Lumic unit has been designated Cyber Controller" It replied as all the Cybermen looked towards the front of the room. Looking in the same direction the group all saw the wall split away as a much larger more heavily machined and wired Cyberman sitting in a throne type chair came into view.

"This is the age of steel and iron and it's creator" It said, Lumic's tone of voice layering over the robotic one.

Mickey was nearly done hacking into the zeppelin's controls.  
"Almost there" He told Jake.

"Not bad work" He admitted. Just then Jake heard something behind him and looked over he shoulder.

"It's moving!" He shouted when he saw the Cyberman start to head towards them. "You said it was dead!" He added as he and Mickey both backed up to the other end of the room as he brought out his gun and pointed at it.

"Wait a minute," Mickey said as he pulled Jake's arm down. "Hey Cyberman over here" He then called to it. "Come on you brainless lump of metal" He taunted as it turned to face him. "Come and have a go!" He told it as it stomped over to him. Mickey dived to the side at the last possible moment, causing the Cyberman to punch right through the sealed transmitter control box and receive a fatal charge of electricity. With the transmitter no longer working the ear pods in the hypnotised people's ears were no longer controlling them. It was chaos as the people realised where they were and saw the menacing tools and Cybermen before running for their lives and out of the factory, the Cybermen powerless to halt the swam of people.

In Lumic's office the screams of the fleeing crowds could be heard.

"That's my friends at work! Good boys!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Mr Lumic I think that's a vote for free will" He told Lumic with a wink.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents if the ear pods have failed then the Cybermen will take humanity by force, London has fallen so shall the world" Lumic replied.

Mickey had gone back to the keyboard next to the steering wheel and was typing on it as he and Jake looked up at a screen on the wall.

"Hold on I've logged on to Cyber control" He told Jake. The screen had hacked into one of the cameras inside Lumic's office in the factory. "They're alive! The Doctor, Rose, Peter there they are!" Mickey said when he saw them on screen.

"Never mind that! What the hell is that thing?" Jake asked as he saw Lumic's Cyberform.

"Shush, has this thing got sound?" Mickey asked as he typed on the keyboard.

"I will bring peace to the world, everlasting peace and unity and uniformity" Lumic was head to say as the sound was connected to the screen.

"And imagination? What about that?" The Doctor asked him. "The one thing that led you here, imagination! You killing it dead!" He added.

"What is your name?" Lumic asked him.  
"I'm the Doctor" The Doctor replied.

"A redundant title, Doctors need not exist, Cybermen never sicked" Lumic told him.

"Yeah but that's it! That's exactly the point! Oh Lumic your a clever man, I'd call you a genius except I'm in the room" The Doctor said as he walked over and stood in front of Lumic. "But everything you've invented you did to fight your sickness and that's brilliant! That is so human! But once you get rid of sickness and mortality then what's there to strive for? Hey?" He asked him. "The Cybermen won't advance you'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever! A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts" The Doctor then said as he went right over to one of the Cybermen and stood right in it's face for a moment. "Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive! People! Ordinary brilliant stupid people!" He said as he went back over and stood in front of Rose, Peter and Pete.

"You are proud of your emotions?" Lumic asked him.

"Oh yes" The Doctor replied.

"Then tell me Doctor have you known grief and rage and pain?" Lumic asked.

"Yes yes I have" He replied.

"And they hurt?" Lumic asked.

"Oh yes" The Doctor replied.

"I can set you free would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic asked.

"You might as well kill me" The Doctor told him coolly.

"Then I take that option" Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take! Your a Cyber Controller! You don't control me or anything with blood in it's heart" The Doctor shouted at him.

"I can control pain observe" Lumic said. One of the Cybermen at the back of the room had stepped towards the group from behind whilst Lumic was talking so it was in reach of them. Once Lumic had given the instruction it seized Peter's arm before he could react and clamped down on it until a sickening crunch was heard. Peter seemed to loose his breath with the pain and could only gasp as the Cyberman released him and he fell to his knees.

"Peter! Oh my god are you ok?" Rose cried as she, Pete and the Doctor both rushed over to him as he knelt on the floor clutching his arm.

"I think it's broken," He winced as the Doctor gently took hold of it. "It'll be fine though, if I keep it straight it should be healed within a week" Peter told him with a small smile but the pain on his face was obvious.  
"A week's a bit long for tonight and I'm gonna need you fighting fit so keep it still for a moment" The Doctor told him.

"What are you gonna do?" Peter asked. He, Rose and Pete then watched in amazement as a small cloud of golden energy appeared from the Doctor's fingertips and hung over Peter's arm for a moment before disappearing again.

"Any better?" He asked Peter, who slowly picked up his arm and felt it.

"It's healed? How did you do that?" He asked in shock as they stood up again.

"Bit of Cellular energy," The Doctor quietly replied as Peter sniffed his arm and recognised the same scent from the day he'd met the Doctor. The Doctor then turned back to Lumic. Now he was mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing glaring at the Cyber Controller the Doctor readied himself.

"Big mistake doing that" He told Lumic quietly.

"You have no means of stopping me I have an army a species of my own" Lumic replied. The Doctor shook his head as he paced a little.

"You just don't get it do you? An army's nothing! Cause those ordinary people they're the key! The most ordinary person could change the world some ordinary man or woman, some idiot" The Doctor said, glancing up at the camera in the corner of the room that was recording them, the same one that Jake and Mickey were watching through. Mickey took note of the Doctor's choice of words. "All it takes is for him to find, say the right numbers, say the right code, say for example the code behind the emotional inhibitor, the code right in front of him" The Doctor continued to say. "Cause even an idiot knows computers these days, knows how to get past firewalls and passwords, knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic foundry database under er what was it Pete? Binary what?" He asked as he walked around the room.  
"Binary nine" Pete replied.

"Binary nine" Mickey repeated as he began typing on the keyboard in front of him.

"An idiot can find that code! Cancellation code" The Doctor said as numbers began appearing on the screen Mickey and Jake were watching. "And he'd keep on typing, keep on fighting, anything to save his friends" The Doctor said as he looked straight a the camera.

"Your words are irrelevant" Lumic told him. The Doctor turned back around to face him with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah I talk to much that's my problem, lucky I got that cheap tariff Rose for all our long chats" He said cheerfully to Rose before turning back to the camera. "On your phone" He added as he made a mobile phone sign with his hand.

"The phone" Mickey said as he took his mobile out from his pocket and began typing the number on the screen into it.

"You will be deleted" Lumic told the Doctor.

"Yes! Delete, control, hash all those lovely buttons then of course my particular favorite send" The Doctor replied as he pointed a finger downwards. Mickey sent the number in a text message. "And lets not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place by making every bit of technology compatible with everything else " The Doctor continued to tell Lumic as Rose's phone beeped as she took it out of her apron's pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's for you" She told him as she threw her phone over.

"Like this" The Doctor said as he caught it and slotted into a plug in the control panel he was stood next to. The entire factory shook as if an earthquake was taking place whilst the Cyberman all began screaming and acting as though they were in pain as they clutched their heads. Every screen in the room was flashing the code Mickey had sent in big red letters. Across the factory the Cybermen were all crumpling to the floor and screamed as the code ran through their systems. One if the Cybermen in Lumic's office was staring at itself in a small mirror.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor told it as he watched it see itself for the first time.

"What have you done!" Lumic screamed, the only Cyberform unaffected by the code.

"I gave them back their souls, they can see what you've done Lumic! And it's killing them!" The Doctor shouted back as he took Rose's phone out of the plug and tossed it back to her as he, Rose, Peter and Pete made their escape out of the room.

"Delete! Delete!" Lumic shouted as he began pulling out the wires attaching him to his chair whilst the factory began exploding around him.

Running through the fiery factory the Doctor led the others to an emergency exit but found it was blocked by the dying Cybermen. Turning back to face the factory as it began falling apart he seemed lost.

"There's no way out!" He said.

In Lumic's zeppelin Jake had taken the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked him as Jake began steering the ship up.

"We've gotta get away if that factory blows up this balloon's gonna ignite" Jake replied.

"Take it back!" Mickey shouted desperately.  
"Mickey they've had it!" Jake shouted back as the zeppelin began lifting up.

"I said take it back!" Mickey ordered as he tried to shove Jake away from the wheel. "I'm not leaving them behind!" He told him. "There's no way we're leaving them behind!" He shouted as he managed to gain control of the wheel and began to lower the ship back down. "Hold this!" He told Jake as he gave him his mobile which was already dialing a number. "Rose? Rose can you hear me? Head for the roof" He said as Jake held the mobile to his ear as he steered.

"It's Mickey he says head for the roof" Rose told the others the message as she stayed on the line with him as they began running again.

As they ran up through the burning factory Lumic was also making his escape as he left his ruined office, screaming in fury as he went.

Reaching the roof the Doctor, Rose, Peter and Pete all saw the zeppelin hovering just above them.

"Mickey where'd you learn to fly that thing!?" Rose shouted down the phone over the roaring fires that were licking through the roof.

"PlayStation, just hold on Rose I'm coming to get you" Mickey replied. Running for the ship they made for the underbelly of it as the explosions went off all around them.

"You can't go any lower!" Jake warned as he tried to steer the ship away.

"We've got to!" Mickey shouted back.  
"Your gonna crush them" Jake told him. Mickey know he was right.

"There's gotta be something there's got to be" He said desperately, looking around. "Oh yes!" He said as he spotted something he could use and left the wheel to Jake as he ran over to a level and pulled it down. A hatch in the bottom on the zeppelin opened up and a old fashioned wooden and rope ladder dropped down in front of the Doctor and the others.

"You've got to be kidding!" Pete exclaimed as they reached it.

"Rose! Peter! Get up!" The Doctor said, ensuring his companions were safely on it before he to climbed on with Pete bringing up the rear.

"Hold on tight we're going up" Mickey said down the phone as he pulled the lever back up, retracting the ladder. "Welcome to Mickey Smith airlines please enjoy your flight!" He said ecstatically as he took hold of the wheel and began to steer the ship upwards.

Climbing up the ladder and battling against the high winds Rose couldn't help smiling.

"We did it!" She shouted over the wind to Peter and the Doctor as they climbed up the sides of the ladder so that they were more level with her as Pete climbed up towards them. Suddenly the ladder jerked violently, enough to throw the whole ship off balance. Lumic had managed to grab hold of the ladder too and was climbing up to them.

"Pete! Take this!" The Doctor shouted down to Pete as he dropped down the Sonic Screwdriver which Pete caught in his hand. "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope! Just do it!" The Doctor the instructed. Pete did as he was told as held the Sonic against the rope just below him and pressed the button.

"Jackie Tyler this is for her!" He shouted as he pressed the Sonic against the rope. After a few moments it snapped from being burnt through. Another violent jerk shuddered through the ladder as Lumic and the piece of ladder he was on fell down towards the fiery inferno below as Lumic gave a final robotic scream.

Entering the dark and dead Tardis the Doctor inserted the small light he'd been carrying all day into the console. The whole ship suddenly lit up and came back to life as the Doctor smiled broadly.

Rose and Pete were stood outside the Tardis just besides the riverbank opposite the Houses of Parliament.

"So what happens inside that thing then?" Pete asked her, indicating the Tardis.

"Do you wanna see?" Rose offered. Pete considered for a moment.

"No don't think so" He said after a moment. "But you lot? All those things you said about different worlds? Who are you?" He asked her.

"It's like you say, imagine there are er, different worlds, parallel worlds, worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler's still alive, and they had a daughter" She told him as the realisation dawned on Pete.

"I've gotta go" He said quickly.

"But if you just look inside?" Rose told him.

"No I can't" Pete protested. "There's all those Lumic factories out there all those Cybermen still in storage, someone's got to tell the authorities what happened, carry on the fight" He told her just as the Doctor came out of the Tardis.

"Rose!" He called as he walked over to her. "I've only got five minutes of power, we've gotta go" He told her.

"The Doctor could show you?" Rose offered to Pete, still trying to convince him.  
"Thank you for everything" Pete told her.

"Dad" Rose said to him.

"Don't, just just don't" Pete said before walking off down the street with a final glance back at them, leaving Rose standing heartbroken where she was. Peter, Mickey and Jake were just approaching from the other direction with Mickey holding the Doctor's suit and coat in a neatly folded pile.

"Here it is, I found it, not a crease" He said as he handed it over to the Doctor.

"My suit! Good man!" He told him cheerfully. "Now then Jake we've gotta run but one more thing, Mrs Moor, her real name was Anglia Price she's got a husband out there and children, find them tell them how she died saving the world?" He asked Jake.

"Yeah course I will" He replied with a smile.

"Off we go then" The Doctor then said to his three companions.

"Er, thing is I'm staying" Mickey said nervously.

"Your doing what?" The Doctor asked, Rose and Peter looking equally shocked.

"You can't" Rose said quietly.  
"It sort of balances out cause this world lost it's Rickey but there's me and there's work to be done with all the Cybermen still out there" He replied tearfully.  
"But you can't stay" Rose told him, sounding just as upset.

"Rose my gran's here, she's still alive me old gran, remember her?" He told her.

"Yeah" Rose replied.

"She needs me" He told her.

"What about me? What if I need you?"Rose asked him.

"Yeah but Rose you don't" He replied as he looked to the Doctor and Peter. "You've got these two watching out for you" He added. "We had something a long time ago but, not anymore" He said quietly.

"We'll come back? We can travel anywhere, we'll come and see you yeah?" Rose suggested, looking to the Doctor.

"We can't" He told her. "I told you travel between parallel worlds is impossible, we only got here by accident we, we fell through a crack in time, when we leave I've got to close it" He explained. "We can't ever return" He told Mickey. There was a pause as Mickey considered this.

"Doctor" He said, holding up his hand.

"Take Rose's phone it's got the code get it out there, stop those factories" The Doctor told him as they shook hands. "Good luck, Mickey the idiot" He added before he walked back to the Tardis stood besides it.

Mickey then turned to Rose.  
"Thanks" He told her "We've had a laugh though haven't we? Seen it all? Been there and back? Who would have thought you and me off the old estate flying through the stars?" He told her.

"All those years just sitting there, imagining what we'd do one day, we never saw this though did we?" Rose asked him before they shared a long hug.  
"Go on don't miss you flight" He told her. Rose, now in floods of tears, held onto him a little longer before running back to the Tardis, pausing a the door for a final glance before heading inside. Mickey then turned to Peter. Simultaneously they gave a small teary laugh. "We've never quite seen eye to eye I know that" Mickey told him. "But er, thanks cause it's hard to find a true mate, even if he's a hotheaded cocky shape sifting wolf alien" He said.  
"Yeah, even if they're a clumsy twitchy idiot" Peter replied, sounding very choked up. After a moment of not knowing what to do next Peter held out his hand.

"Just don't do anything I would and you'll be fine, still you never know there might be another version of me running around somewhere" He said as they shook hands.

"Who I'll be sure to avoid, I heard those kind of people are trouble" Mickey joked as they both laughed. After another pause they shared a brief hug. "Hey, look after Rose? Cause I can trust you with her completely" Mickey said.

"I will with my life" Peter vowed "Take care of yourself" He them told him.  
"You too" Mickey replied. For a moment they stood facing each other before Peter stepped back and walked back over to the Tardis. As Peter walked inside the Doctor paused for a moment as he looked to Mickey. Silently reassuring each other and saying a final goodbye the Doctor slipped into the Tardis and shut the door behind him.

"Jake you'll wanna watch this" Mickey said to Jake as he looked to the Tardis.

"What the hell?" Jake cried when when saw the Tardis begin to disappear.

"That's the Doctor, in the Tardis, the Doctor and Peter Argent with Rose Tyler" Mickey told him as the blue box vanished from sight.

Inside the Tardis console room the Doctor was piloting the ship back into the right universe whilst Rose was sat crying on the moth eaten chairs curled up against Peter as he held her in comfort, looking somber himself. The Doctor caught his eye and silently suggested something to which Peter nodded.

Jackie Tyler was filling up her kettle in the kitchen sink when she heard the Tardis land in her lounge. Smiling broadly as she saw Rose step out it soon faded as she saw her daughter's expression.  
"Your alive" Rose said numbly. "Oh mum your alive!" She said as she ran over and held onto her.

"Well I was the last time I looked" Jackie replied, looking perplexed. "What is it? What happened sweetheart?" She asked as she saw the Doctor's and Peter's serious expressions as they too stepped out of the Tardis. "What's wrong? Where did you go?" Jackie asked them as Rose maintained her hold on her.  
"Far away, that was far away" The Doctor replied.

"Where's Mickey?" Jackie asked.

"He's gone home" The Doctor told her.

Climbing into the preachers van Mickey and Jake belted themselves in.

"I know it's not easy with my face looking exactly like Rickey but I'm a different man, I'm not replacing him, but we can remember him by fighting in his name" Mickey told Jake. Jake nodded with a small smile. "Of all the Cyber factories do you think there'd be one in Paris?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah" Jake agreed.

"Then lets go liberate Paris" Mickey told him.  
"What you and me? In a van?" Jake asked. Mickey shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with a van, I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck" He replied. Jake chuckled as he turned on the engine. Soon the blue van was driving off into the clear and starry night.


End file.
